


I Never Meant to Fall in Love

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheyenne sounds like a KuroTsukki song so it inspired this piece. Kuroo and Tsukki meet in the middle of nowhere during a bonfire and they exchange some kisses.</p>
<p>(I also imagined them having sex to this song ^^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Meant to Fall in Love

Summer for Tsukishima Kei was never something he looked forward to; it was always hot and he hated the way his skin felt sticky after being in the sun for too long. Almost every year, he would go to his grandfather’s house out in the country with semi-decent cell service and not a single mall within a twenty mile radius. Tsukishima wasn’t necessarily dependant on his phone, so he could survive by reading a book or napping all day. He wasn’t the type who wanted to go out and have fun and do things excessively; it wasn’t his nature.

 

Towards the end of his trip, there was a party held for the entire city, which was a whopping thirty people in total. Tsukishima didn’t mind; he’d probably snack on whatever food and try to hide in the background. As the sun began to set, his grandfather let him to an open field where they had old cards parked out and a bonfire in the works. It was mainly middle-aged men and some elderly, like his grandfather. But, as usual, no one his age; not that he’d want to talk to anyone.

 

The food smelled good, so he wandered over to a long table adorned with a plaid picnic cloth and lots of barbeque classics. He loaded up some meat skewers, grilled vegetable skewers, and two pieces of onigiri. If he was hungry, he could always come back for more. There were a lot of people relaxing on the hoods of cars, so Tsukishima figured he could do the same. He greeted and bowed to everyone on his way over to an empty car towards the back and layed down on the glass, looking up at the sky with its mix of purple, pinks, and blackness creeping onto the once blue canvas.

 

Mouth full of rice, he almost spit it all out when he heard a loud voice right next to him on the car hood. “Hey, I didn’t know you lived around here!” Tsukishima turns to face a boy he’s never met with the weirdest hair he’d ever seen, and a smile that surely caused a lot of heart break. “Ah, I didn’t mean to startle you. You okay? Let me go get you some water.” And the boy was gone briefly before he came back with a bottled water and handed it to the blonde. “Here, my bad.” The boy grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

 

Tsukishima took the water and chugged nearly half of it, setting his plate of food to the side and sitting up, pulling his knees to his chest. “Thanks.” He said quietly, turning to face the boy, the moonlight illuminating his figure.

 

“My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. I’m helping my grandfather move into his new house during the summer before I go back home to Tokyo. What about you?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

“...Tsukishima.” The blonde says slowly after a bit of consideration.

 

“Tsukishima, huh? That’s a really cute name…” Kuroo grinned, opening a bottle of beer and taking a sip. He glanced over at the blonde. “Do you drink? Would you like a sip?” Tsukishima turned towards the boy and wrinkled his nose.

 

“I’m underage…” Kuroo grinned.

 

“That’s never stopped me before.” Kuroo laughed a little. “My grandfather was always drinking this stuff when I was younger. I was curious and took a couple sips.” He thinks back on the memory, and Tsukishima catches flecks of gold in his eyes, and his heart thumps louder than usual. “You sure you don’t want to try some?” Kuroo offers the bottle once more as the blonde stares at it; he has never drunk alcohol before, and he wonders what the taste is like. So he carefully accepts the bottle and takes the tiniest sip…

 

...and hands it right back to Kuroo with a look of disgust on his face. Kuroo laughed, taking the bottle before it spilled before laying back down on the glass of the car. “It’s an acquired taste. I was curious to see what your reaction would be.” Tsukishima glares at the other and huffs a bit; he didn’t like being toyed with. The blonde reaches for a skewer of meat to get rid if the taste on his tongue. He probably wouldn’t be drinking any alcohol any time soon.

 

“You like poking fun at others?” Tsukishima says, bite in his voice. Kuroo is a little surprised but he keeps the smile on his face.

 

“Nah, not really. You’re just kind of cute, I was wondering what kind of face you’d make.” Kuroo grinned and Tsukishima’s face turned beet red. Heat rushing to his face, the blonde turned away from the other, embarrassed. Clearly this boy was teasing him for fun, enjoyed getting a kick out of others. Tsukishima took another skewer and nonchalantly chewed on each piece, hoping the boy would go away. But he never did.

 

Tsukishima dared to turn back around again, and took Kuroo’s form in completely. He had his long legs stretched out on the hood, one bent at the knee. One of his arms rested up on his forehead and his other tucked into his side. Since one of his arms was raised up, the sleeve of his soft t-shirt slipped down and he could see the defined bicep and the curl of a tattoo that traced back into his shirt. His eyes were closed gently, chest sinking and rising at a gentle pace.

 

Inching closer, Tsukishima wanted to see more of Kuroo, the soft tanned cheek, the sharp lines of his jaw, the way his mess hair covered a little of one of his eyes, the way it spiked up yet looked so impossibly soft, the way his long dark lashes curled ever so slightly, lips twisted into a light smirk--

 

"You enjoying the view?" Tsukishima, flustered, tried to inch further away but a hand grabbed a hold of his wrist, keeping him still. Kuroo's gaze felt hot and heavy on his skin, like he was studying the blonde's features, memorizing them. Tsukishima felt his skin get hotter and hotter as each second passed. "Say, Tsukishima-kun...ya dating anyone?" The blonde is perplexed by the sudden question but shakes his head; never had anyone he could call a significant other. His heart raced wildly as Kuroo smiled even wider. "Good...I don't think I could hold back even if you said yes."

 

Before Tsukishima could even think about how close their faces were, how his body fit snug right up against Kuroo's side, how the grip on his hand changed and their fingers were intertwined, how Kuroo smelled like a campfire, deep an intoxicating, Kuroo leaned up and kissed his lips. His body froze as he felt Kuroo linger on his lips, savoring in the small moment, and it suddenly felt like the night sky, the millions of stars, were below them.

 

Tsukishima's memories of that night are vague and a little fuzzy, but what he can remember in detail is how Kuroo's soft and warm hands tugged him on top of him, his sweet lips kissing and sucking on Tsukishima's own, how their bodies rolled in tune to the sound of their beating hearts, how Tsukishima's fingers threaded through the lush dark locks that felt like warm satin, how Kuroo's fingers lingered on the bare skin of his hips, kneading into his skin and warming up his body with just a touch and a kiss.

 

He doesn't remember anything past that; he remembers Kuroo leaving, but nothing more. Not a phone number, an email, an address, just a name that haunts him every night in his sleep, crawls under his bed sheets and wakes him up in the middle of the night. He hears a faint song goes off in the dark room of his apartment and Tsukishima looks blindly to where his phone was resting on the nightstand.

 

It's an American song, a nice beat and lyrics he looked up online that felt like it resonated with him.

 

_Got the table set for two_

_Guess you couldn't make it_

_Thought I kissed your lips again_

_I was dreaming_

 

His hand slammed his phone on the touch screen until it shut off and all that was audible in the room was Tsukishima's heavy breathing. It had been five years, five years since he last saw Kuroo Tetsurou, a ghost of a summer passed, just a lingering memory that Tsukishima couldn't will away. It angered him that just one night, one boy, could ruin his entire life.

 

_I just can't stop thinking_

_'bout you every day_

_No I can't stop now_

 

 

He got up in a rush, heading to the shower, dressing himself quickly, slipping on his thin black frames and heading out to the busy streets of Tokyo. Tsukishima hadn't thought that the company he was interviewed by actually hire him; he was lackluster, hardly enough to leave a strong impression on anyone. All he wanted was to melt into the background, carry on without noticing anyone or being noticed.

 

It happens in a rush at first, weaving through the mass of people on the sidewalk, everyone hurrying to their destination, not enough time in the world for anyone. He catches a glimpse of a messy mop and turns his eyes to the other side of the street. It has to be just a dream, but he sees Kuroo walking amongst the crowd, hand in his pockets and head down, staring at his shoes on the ground.

 

Tsukishima panics and stops in his tracks, a couple people bumping into him and muttering expletives under their breath, but he can't hear them, can't hear the sounds of busy traffic separating them, can't hear anything but the sound of his heart beating in his ears and the sound of encouragement to will his legs forward. So he did.

 

He ran across the street, ignoring the honking cars and angry voices as he slid across the unmoving vehicles to get to the other side. He ran until his lungs gave out, until his legs couldn't move, until he found Kuroo and grabbed his shoulder. Kuroo whirled around at the sudden contact, and his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

 

"Tsu...ki?" Kuroo's voice sounded strangled and Tsukishima did his best to catch his breath. All kinds of words came to mind, a long list of words to tell Kuroo, words he never had the chance to say five years ago...of how he fell in love and suffered without the presence of Kuroo in his life, worried that the summer he spent out in the middle of nowhere with no one but the stars as their witness was just a fruitless dream, a nightmare.

 

But he couldn't speak, the words forming a lump in his throat and not coming out. So he stood back up straight, looked Kuroo right in the eye, and slapped him. Kuroo winced at the initial pain, and he didn't move for a while, but he faced the blonde again and gave Tsukishima a look he knew too well, the face he saw whenever he looked in a mirror. He winced; Kuroo wasn't supposed to react like that...he wasn't supposed to look so...

 

"Why..." Tsukishima's words were half sobs, and he couldn't speak anymore. Kuroo recognized this, grabbed his wrist like he had done five years ago, the touch still feeling electric as it had been, and led him down the street. Tsukishima let his legs follow Kuroo, his body moving on its own. His own mind was whirling, heart thumping mildly, a feeling like anxiety creeping up his spine.

 

He was brought out of his senses when he felt coldness splash against his arm. Tsukishima looked up at the darkening sky, saw the clouds forming together. _Even the sky is crying._ He thought to himself as Kurpoo brought him to an abandoned alleyway, the sounds of the city distant and far away, out of focus. Tsukishima felt himself shiver, and he could barely feel the rain falling down on his skin.

 

"I...never thought I'd see you again." Kuroo scratched the back of his head. "I...thought you were done with me." Tsukishima froze; that didn't sound familiar.

 

"W-what are you talking about?" His voice managed to come through, though scratchy like he had a cold. Kuroo's eyes widened.

 

"What do you mean? You...told me you were in..." Kuroo paused, like he was struggling to say the words. "in...l-love with someone..." Kuroo looked weak, lifeless, like the meaning of his existence was nothingness. He looked how Tsukishima felt. The blonde tried to remember back to that summer night when all kissed that boy until his lips turned blue.

 

_"I...have someone...I l-like..." Tsukishima blurts out, his cheeks turning red when he realized he had spoken his thoughts aloud. That's when Kuroo sat up, a look of sadness on his face. "Kuroo?" And then he was gone, disappearing into the flames, into the night sky, the stars weeping lightly that night._

 

 

 

Kuroo fidgeted, not making eye contact with the blonde. He didn't understand why Tsukishima found him after all those years, why he looked so sad, so broken, and slapped him hard on the cheek. "Did they dump you?" Tsukishima blinked. "The one...you fell in love with." And it all began to click in the blonde's head, why he couldn't recall the memory, why Kuroo had disappeared from his life.

 

"Yeah, he did." Kuroo inhaled sharply. "Five years ago, on a hot summer night. He just stood up and walked away and I never saw him again." Tsukishima said, hoping Kuroo could hear the bitternes in his voice. "I confessed my...l-love and he just left." Kuroo's eyes slowly lifted from the ground and fully took in the blonde man in front of him now. "You're an idiot. A real, big idiot." Tsukishima bit his lip; he couldn't believe it. "I have felt so...empty, so lackluster, so...so...all because you couldn't understand _that I had been talking about you."_

 

Kuroo let the words sink into his bones, let them bring life back into his soul, let the reality of night come back to him in full color, wondered what would have happened had he not been stupid enough to just leave want to wait out to hear what Tsukishima meant. He imagined how they could have curled up closer on the hood of the rusty old car, tracing constellations on his back, swirls on his cheeks, and how he could have tasted those lips again, for five whole years...and it caused his chest to ache deeply.

 

Tsukishima took a deep breath. "Every day I think about you, and I wonder what could have been, if we would have...been together...if..." He couldn't stop the sob rising up in his throat, couldn't control the stinging at the corners of his eyes as the tears slid down his cheeks. "If I c-could just...kiss you...one more time..." His voice broke with each syllable.

 

The next thing he knew, Tsukishima was swathed in the warmth of the night air in the summer, the wamrth of Kuroo's fingers on his skin, and he realizes it's not a dream when Kuroo holds him tight and pressed their foreheads together. "Do you still love me?" Kuroo asks, the rain hiding his tears, but Tsukishima can still hear the pain in his voice.

 

"You kind of piss me off..." He began. but he gave up trying to push his feelings away and sighed happily into those arms. "But if you think I don't love you, than you'd be an even bigger idiot." Tsukishima attempted a smile, and he could see the color return to Kuroo's cheeks, how they looked exactly the same five years ago.

 

The scent of barbecued meats and bonfires and the sun all come back to Tsukishima, he remembers the way his heart jumped when Kuroo had scared him out of the blue, the way his heart jumped when he straddled the bedhead boy, the way his heart jumped when he realized he had fallen for Kuroo. He remembers the way Kuroo breathed his name between kisses, hears them like it's happening right then and there, the way his warm fingers press against his hips, sending a shiver across his skin, the way he kisses him that makes Tsukishima feel dizzy, like the night stars are below them.

 

He can't control the moan that slips from his lips, shivers when Kuroo mimics the sound. "Tsukki..." The blonde sighs and goes limp in Kuroo's arms.

 

"Kuroo..." Said male makes a sound in the back of his throat, almost like a growl, a gentle purr. "Please...d-don't let go..." The blonde sniffles and tries to press his body even closer to Kuroo. "I don't want to feel that way again." Kuroo smiles and rests their foreheads together, presses his hands reassuringly into Tsukishima's skin, and hums.

 

"Never again." Tsukishima smiles at the words and feels the world shift back into focus, watches as the city lights up in color around them, feels the pouring rain drench their clothes, but yet he feels so warm. "I love you, Tsukki. Have for five years. And...if you'd let me...I'll love you for many years after..."

 

Tsukishima laughs, and it feels real, not forced; it's the best he's felt in years. "As if I could say no." He presses a kiss to Kuroo's nose. "I've waited too long for this." Kuroo laughs back, the light, airy feeling breathing life back into him again. "Hey...can you kiss me again?" Kuroo smiles and nudges his nose with his own.

 

"You don't have to ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
